reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Bard Epic: The Singing Short Sword
Checklist: * Scar's severed head (Scar) * brick of mithril (Warlord Skarlon / King Tranix) * brick of truesilver (Xygoz) * Ruby of Veeshan (Plane of Sky quest) * Talendor's heart (Talendor) * Gorenaire's heart (Gorenaire) * Severilous' heart (Severilous) Step One: The Test of Strength If not a bard: Baenar Swiftsong says, "Hello. I'm about to play a song but I'm afraid you lack the virtuoso the fully appreciate it." You say, "Hail, Baenar Swiftsong." Baenar Swiftsong says, "Greetings Bard. I'm about to play a song, as an appreciator of music I believe you'd like to sit down and listen to it." You say, "I will listen." Baenar Swiftsong says, "I call this Dirge of Veeshan. Its a sad song that envokes the sorrow felt by Veeshan towards her Ring of Scale brethren." You say, "What Ring of Scale?" Baenar Swiftsong says, "Comprised of some of the most powerful dragons to walk Norrath, the Ring of Scale waged civil war against their own kind for power. Whether you are a true follower of Veeshan or not, hopefully you understand the treachery of the Ring of Scale is a sad affair. I yearn for the power to slay every last one of those fiends, however I'm afraid I must only play my song until I can find someone who wields such power." You say, "I wield such power." Baenar Swiftsong gives you a doubtful glance over and says, "Well, while I doubt your claims, I cannot judge a man by his physical appearance alone. If you really think you're the one for this job, I'm sure I can offer a suitable reward." You say, "I'm the one for this job." Baenar Swiftsong says, "Before I send you to your death, I'll offer you a simple task. A dear friend of mine, Tolman Vanor was slain by one of the very beasts I speak of whilst searching for the home of the Ring of Scale. The beast in question is a wurm whose impressive body carries many souvenirs of battle. We refer to him simply as Scar. Bring me back proof that you have slain him, and we will talk further." Scar is a wurm in Skyfire Mountains. You have looted Scar's severed head. You have given Baenar Swiftsong Scar's severed head. Baenar Swiftsong says, "This is truly a start. If you are to assist us in crushing the Ring of Scale, I will have to focus a bit on the reward I promised you." You say, "What reward?" Baenar Swiftsong says, "I happen to require a few components first. I will need you to seek out Kimdar Stonehammer. He is a finnicky dwarf, but a good friend and an extremely skilled craftsman. Tell him Baenar sent you." Step Two: Forging the Blade Kimdar Stonehammer can be found in Kaladim. You say, "Hail, Kimdar Stonehammer." Kimdar Stonehammer says, "Hail yeself, bard. What is it ye is seeking?" You say, "Baenar sent me." Kimdar Stonehammer says, "Baenar eh. That's a name I haven't heard in awhile. So is he still after that sword?" You say, "What sword?" Kimdar Stonehammer says, "Ah I'm sorry friend, it seems you're another stranger caught up in Baenar's crazy dreaming. Well if you'd like, I can tell you the needed components. Just let it be known to ye that I never heard from the last three or so of ye to come see me about this thing." You say, "What components?" Kimdar Stonehammer says, "Alright then, to business shall we. I'll need a brick of mithril and a brick of truesilver. Of course, what makes the sword its legendary power is the magical ruby in its hilt. The nature of the ruby is anyone's guess." You say, "What ruby?" Kimdar Stonehammer shrugs and says, "The sword is said to be powered by one of Veeshan's most coveted treasures. Its location is unknown... but if you ever happen across Veeshan I suggest you ask her about it. Ha!" The brick of mithril is dropped by King Tranix and Warlord Skarlon in Nagafen's Lair. The brick of truesilver is dropped by Xalgoz in Kaesora. Keeper of Veeshan is located in Plane of Sky. You say, "What ruby?" Keeper of Veeshan says, "Ruby... yesss... important treasure... trade for something valuable to you... you give Veeshan's instruments." Horn of Veeshan, Flute of Veeshan, Lute of Veeshan, and Drums of Veeshan drop from islands 1-4 respectively. You have given Keeper of Veeshan Horn of Veeshan. You have given Keeper of Veeshan Flute of Veeshan. You have given Keeper of Veeshan Lute of Veeshan. You have given Keeper of Veeshan Drums of Veeshan. Keeper of Veeshan says, "Yessss... you hand over powerful artifacts so quickly... you mussst have a great desire for the ruuuby." You receive Ruby of Veeshan. You have given Kimdar Stonehammer brick of mithril. You have given Kimdar Stonehammer brick of truesilver. You have given Kimdar Stonehammer Ruby of Veeshan. Kimdar Stonehammer chuckles and say, "Took ye long enough, har har. Well it looks like Baenar finally found the person he was looking for. It's going to take me some time to figure out what to do with this stuff, but don't ye worry. In the meantime, take this letter to Baenar, will ye?" You receive Kimdar's letter. Step Three: Culling the Ring of Scale You have given Baenar Swiftsong Kimdar's letter. Baenar Swiftsong says, "So it appears you are destined to wield the legendary blade, %t. I am excited to be part of such an important event, but we shouldn't forget our original agreement. Are you ready to take the battle to the Ring of Scale and make them pay for their treason?" You say, "I am ready." Baenar Swiftsong says, "So be it. Take this pendant and wear it as a reminder of our agreement. While the den of Phara Dar may be sealed from us for now, there are a number of dragons who pledge allegiance to the Ring of Scale whom roam the lands of Kunark freely. We shall fell them and send a message to the Ring directly. Return to me with the hearts of Talendor, Gorenaire, and Severilous. Remove the pendant and return it to me only with the hearts of these beasts." You have given Baenar Swiftsong Talendor's heart. You have given Baenar Swiftsong Gorenaire's heart. You have given Baenar Swiftsong Severilous' heart. Baenar Swiftsong says, "So it is done. The Ring of Scale must be reeling from this tremendous blow that came from your very hands, %t. This chapter is almost complete, and you are close to wielding the legendary sword of bards. Take this letter to Kimdar and check on his progress." You have given Kimdar Stonehammer Baenar's letter. Kimdar Stonehammer says, "Well I'll be, you're the first person I've ever seen to please Baenar. It just so happens that the components you gathered for me worked flawlessly. I've never seen anything like this blade. Congratulations %t, as on this day the Singing Short Sword is yours." You receive the Singing Short Sword. Singing Short Sword Singing Short Sword MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 26 All Instrument Types DMG: 16 STR: +15 DEX: +10 STA: +5 CHA: +20 HP: +100 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Dance of the Blade (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 46 WT: 2.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: BRD Race: ALL